The art has seen a wide variety of packages for containing and dispensing products, particularly confectionery products such as candy and gum. Quite often, one or multiple pieces of candy or gum are packaged in a single package. The consumer would open the package to dispense the individual products or portions of a single product. When a consumer uses less than all of the contents contained in the package, a problem arises with respect to reclosing the package. This problem is particularly evident where small packages such as bags or wrappers are employed. Moreover, where the products are candy or gum pieces and are contained in the package in an unwrapped condition, reclosing of the package once opened becomes a significant concern.
Many of the packages containing candy and gum include sealed ends which initially contain and protect the products. However, once one of the sealed ends is opened to dispense some of the contents, it is difficult to provide an effective closure for that end. Moreover, when dispensing a plurality of products it is often necessary to repeatedly open and close the package.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a simple, cost effective and useful technique to reclose the end of a previously sealed package in a manner which will allow repeated opening and closing of the package to dispense additional product.